Mobile communication devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are increasing in popularity, and are in many instances, replacing traditional laptop and desktop computers. Applications on such mobile communications devices are increasingly utilizing sensitive information. Such sensitive information can range from personal medical information, financial information, as well as confidential enterprise information. Individuals often desire such information to be securely transmitted/stored. In addition, there is an increasingly expansive regulatory environment, which mandates that certain types of sensitive information be maintained as secret.